


Captain's Orders

by triscilie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi finds out about Kagami and Kuroko's relationship. Aomine seems to enjoy this too much. Kagakuro. Aokise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami was eating his 8th, 9th, and 10th Maji burger at the same time, goaded into stuffing all the food in his mouth by the Tōō ace grinning across from him. That's when he got the text message from Kuroko promptly telling him of his impending doom.

After several not-so-coincidental exchanges on the basketball court between the two power forwards the pair made it a habit of playing against each other till one of them passed out and then pigging out at Maji burger later on.

Kagami stopped chewing to glance at his phone when it vibrated on the table, seeing it was a message from Kuroko he swiped the screen, read the message, and became ghostly pale in a manner of seconds.

Aomine looked uncomfortable, "Oi, if you're choking I don't know how to the do the Heimlich. I'll just kick you in the stomach till you feel better."

Kagami swallowed his entire mouthful with a dramatic gulp "How would that make me feel better?" Kagami snapped but shook his head his face grimacing back at the text message. "Uh, apparently your old Teiko captain knows about me and Kuroko going out."

Aomine was silent for a moment, and then drew in a large breath of air….before collapsing against the table in laughter.

Kagami quickly became irritated as the tanned boy started pounding the table and howling with delight. The red head nearly missed the message from Kuroko asking where he was, he quickly replied. Anything to save Kagami from his current company.

"Oh man," Aomine finally regained his composure and raised back up. He shot Kagami a devilish grin, "You have my sympathies."

Kagami scratched his neck nervously, "How bad could it be?"

This time Aomine's face flat lined blankly. "You have no idea what you're messing with."

"That's right Kagami-kun." Kuroko agreed sipping on his milkshake.

"Oh I see." Kagami nodded his head gravely. He blinked once and then twice before his eyes bulged out.

"Kuroko! When did you get here!"

The light haired boy pretended to look hurt, "I've been here this whole time."

"What a shitty boyfriend you have Tetsu." Aomine snickered before patting the shorter boy next to him, ignoring the fuming redhead across from them. "Enjoy him while you can since Akashi is probably going to kill him."

"We haven't even gotten past 1st base yet." Kuroko nodded solemnly.

"KUROKO!" Kagami yelled blushing all over; horrified that his lack of romantic progress had just been broadcasted to the last person he ever wanted to know. The embarrassed basketball player glanced up when his rival seemed awfully quiet about the news.

"Uhm…wow, sucks to be you Kagami." Aomine muttered lowly looking out the window uneasily. Kagami blinked, he was sure that Aomine of all people would jump on the fact that he hadn't gotten any action. Suddenly realization hit the red-head and he grinned wickedly.

"Oh I see." Kagami taunted, enjoying the look of panic that crossed Aomine's face. "Haven't gotten into Kise's pants yet have you?"

"SHUT-UP!" Aomine roared his dark tone flushing red when Kagami continued cackling. "I'm taking things slow, you dumb brute. I know how to treat my boyfriend properly."

"Actually from what Kise-kun has told me he wishes you would be more, how did he phrase it….I wish he would just go for it, I think he's too scared." Kuroko informed, he took one last slurp of the milkshake and frowned at the empty container basically ignoring his boyfriend's laughter and his old teammate's look of betrayal.

Aomine growled, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Bakagami, let's see how much you'll be laughing when Akashi gets a hold of you."

This managed to shut Kagami up and the boy looked like a fish out of water gaping dumbly. Aomine threw water in his face to help him out.

"Bastard…."Kagami rumbled lowly.

"That tongue right there is gonna get your ass in trouble." Aomine pointed out smugly.

"Aomine-kun is right, unless you know the right things to say Akashi-kun won't be pleased." Kuroko sighed wearily, "You don't want to see him like that. Ever."

"I still don't see why he's mad at me." Kagami scowled rubbing his face dry with his sleeve.

"Akashi-kun can be very…possessive."

"He's a psychopathic spawn." Aomine nodded in agreement.

"Is he jealous?" Kagami asked a little irked at the thought.

"He just doesn't like when things don't go according to his plan, you were completely unexpected…so he already dislikes you." Kuroko explained, "Dating me doesn't really help your case."

Kuroko's cellphone then started vibrating on the table. Very clearly on the screen the caller id said Akashi-kun. Aomine grabbed it and waved it goadingly in front of Kagami.

"Hey look, death is calling you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, Akashi-kun. Of course." Kuroko was still talking to his captain, as curt and blunt as possible. His expression not hinting the least of what they were talking about.

Kagami was nervously nibbling on a burger hoping to get at least an inkling as to what his fate might have in store for him. Aomine was flicking wads of straw wrappers into the red-head's hair, only mildly disappointed that Kagami was too worried to pay attention.

"Oh…I see." Kuroko's mouth dipped slightly and Kagami's eyes widened dramatically.

"What?" he mouthed in panic, Kuroko shot him a blank look but otherwise didn't respond. Aomine just snickered silently; striking a wad straight into Kagami's frightened features.

"Would you quit that?" Kagami hissed, Aomine just shrugged.

"I understand. And yes I'll let them know. Alright Akashi-kun, I'll see you then." Kuroko put down the phone and took a breath.

"What happened?"

"Akashi-kun just said he would be visiting and that he would discuss the details of our…" Kuroko seemed slightly put off before continuing, "relationship, when he arrived."

"What?" Kagami nearly yelled, his fingers digging into his hair. "He's coming here?"

"Oh this keeps getting better and better." Aomine said with a smirk.

"Yeah it does…" Kuroko trailed off tucking his phone in his pocket. "Apparently, Akashi-kun found about you and Kise's relationship too."

Aomine, who had been drinking out of Kagami's cup, choked on the liquid and coughed violently. Kagami shot him an unsympathetic look.

"If he dies I say we burry his body in a dump."

"Throwing him in a river would be just as effective, less work." Kuroko mindlessly replied.

Kagami's brows rose, "You're really scary sometimes you know that."

"Stop flirting Kagami-kun, I might blush." Kuroko said blank faced.

"Excuse me…." Aomine hacked, "Akashi knows about me and Kise?"

Kuroko just nodded, "He knows, and said he'll address both of our…situations when he visits."

Aomine still didn't seem to be comprehending the idea "….eh?"

"What he's saying is that you're just as screwed as we are, congratulations." Kagami sarcastically snipped.

"Do you think that Akashi would get mad at me and Kise? I mean, we're dating each other…it's not like you two. Wait!" Aomine said suddenly, "How did Akashi react when he was talking about us?"

"His normal, I know-something-you-probably-don't tone." Kuroko replied.

"Damnit that tone usually means the thing only he knows is the future pain he is going to inflict on us."

"I still don't understand what he could do to us…legally speaking." Kagami questioned.

"Who said we were speaking legally?" Kuroko said, ignoring the disturbed look forming on Kagami's face. "In any case, we have to be prepared for anything."

"Can we regulate the terms of 'anything'?" Kagami asked nervously.

"Anything…physically or mentally possible."

"That isn't possible."

"You know what else isn't possible, stuffing ten pounds of raw-"

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko interrupted, for the first time looking actually panicked. "We shouldn't talk about that, he's scared enough."

"Talk about what, what the hell happened?!" Kagami said startled, his eyes widening.

"Ah…you're right he's already pissing his pants." Aomine snickered.

"I am not!"

"You know what I want to know? How did he find out?" Aomine asked suspiciously, "I mean…do you think he's spying on us?"

"It isn't out of the realm of possibilities concerning Akashi." Kuroko considered, "Or he has people who follow us or something along those lines."

"…Is Akashi part of the yakuza or something?"

"Probably." Aomine brushed off, "I wonder if someone ratted us out…I bet it was Midorima. He was basically Akashi's pawn."

Kagami scoffed, "According to my knowledge, you were all Akashi's little pawns."

"No way, I was more of his…what's the most powerful piece in chess?" Aomine questioned

"The queen." Kagami replied with a grin

"Yeah! I was his...wait-"

"This is no time for joking around, Aomine-kun you need to tell Kise about this." Kuroko said seriously, "Preferably when we're not in the area, his first reaction will probably involve crying."

"Yeah, he'll probably cry on top of me ugh…we should meet later tonight to get a game plan ready." Aomine nodded, he reached for one of Kagami's burgers ignoring the teen's glare.

"We're supposed to have a date tonight." Kagami hissed not so discreetly, leaning towards his boyfriend. Kuroko barely shrugged in return.

"Great. We can make it a double." Aomine said through a mouthful of burger, "I'll tell Kise, and let you guys know where. Later."

The tanned boy grabbed a few more burgers before calling out a muffled farewell.

"I hate doubling with Aomine and Kise." Kagami grumbled, "Kise clings to you the entire time and Aomine just insults me while spitting food in my face. It doesn't really help with the romantic atmosphere."

"I actually like it…you and Aomine-kun get competitive and it's the most action that I manage to get outside the basketball court."

"KUROKO! For the last time that was an accident!"

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, forgot about this one! Hope you liked it!


End file.
